17.0 Abstract: Experimental Therapeutics Program The overarching goal of the Experimental Therapeutics (ET) Program of UMGCC is to develop and test new therapies for solid tumors and hematologic malignancies based on innovative preclinical research. The emphasis is on bringing basic and preclinical discoveries from ET members to early-stage clinical testing and also on providing platforms for investigators in other programs to study their findings in the clinical setting. To achieve this mission, the program focuses on three specific themes and related aims: Theme 1: Molecular targets?develop and test new cancer therapies based on novel molecular targets; Theme 2: Treatment delivery?develop and test novel formulations and delivery strategies for cancer treatments and new regional therapies; and Theme 3: Radiation?develop and test novel strategies for utilizing ionizing and nonionizing radiation and for radiation sensitization and protection in the multimodality management of cancers. The ET Program has 60 members representing 16 academic departments and 5 schools/colleges of the University of Maryland. Members of the program conduct cancer-focused research that receives $10.1 million total annual funding, including $2.3 million from NCI and $6.1 million from other peer-reviewed sources. In addition, HRC Program members receive $1.7 million annually from non-peer-reviewed funding sources. Between January 2010 and December 2014, ET members authored 767 cancer-related publications, of which 24 percent resulted from intraprogrammatic and 20 percent from interprogrammatic collaborations. Seventy- one percent of the publications represent collaborations with external investigators. Research efforts of ET faculty are supported by extensive use of the BSS, FCSS, GSS, ISS, PBSS, and TLSS.